Midnight
by Skye Larson
Summary: Nikolas and Kristopher are twins. Aubrey's their best friend. The three share a secret. Aubrey brings Skye into the picture, and she fits into their domestic scene flawlessly.Except that she can't know their secret, because it would jeopardize everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Skye Larson stepped out of her bedroom quietly, closing the door on her crimson and picture-covered room. Tuning her hearing in to the room down the hall, she listened as her parents snored loud enough to wake the dead. Perfect.

She eased her left foot onto the first stair, then noticed a hole in her sock. Her toe stuck out of it nicely. She muttered under her breath before quietly continuing her descent, sneakers in hand. At the bottom of the stairs she pulled her already tied shoes on, double checking for her keys before turning the knob of the front door and slipping out of the house, the door closing with a soft thud behind her.

She froze as she forgot the screen door and it slammed close, the sound ricocheting through the still night. She waited a minute. Nothing. Two minutes. Nothing. Three minutes. Good enough. She walked noiselessly up the walkway, the gate whining as she opened it and slipped out onto the sidewalk.

Her breath blew out of her mouth in a thick cloud, a fog of white that blew back at her with each crisp gust of wind. Huddling in her sweatshirt, she was glad she had worn jeans. Gloves were forgotten, but atleast she had a beanie on to cover her ears from the chill night.


	2. Chapter 2

**1- Sneaking Out**

A silver car pulled up to the curb. Skye smiled, jogging over and opening the door before sliding into the passenger seat. Turning to face the boy in the car, she watched him grin broadly, flashing white teeth in the dark. "Cold?"

"It's thirty degrees out. What do you think?"

"Windows down, then?"

She smirked, "Yes."

They rolled the windows down and enjoyed the freezing air whipping into their faces as they drove away. A pleasant silence ensued, and Skye used that silence to observe her friend and driver. Aubrey Desroz was nineteen, almost twenty. She made a mental note that his birthday was coming up next month. So was hers. Sixteen on March seventeeth, and his birthday would come around two days later.

He had short to medium length hair. It fell over the tops of his ears, eyes, and the back of his neck in slight waves. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew his eyes were just as dark as his hair. His irises and pupils blended perfectly, black on black. He had a large jaw and slightly prominent cheek bones, giving him distinguishingly handsome features. His chin was squared and clefted. Skye always teased him that he ccould "blow his nose and wipe his ass at the same time." His nose was sculpted, lips full and sensual. He's more slender than broad, more feminine looking than manly, but at six foot six he was someone to reckon with. They stopped at a red light, and he swiveled his head to look at her, biting his lip nervously. She studied his expression a few moments, looking him in the eyes. Anxiety was written all over his face. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her jeans making a soft swish against the material of the seat as she moved.

"What is it?"

"You're going to meet a couple friends of mine."

Great. Not even a real warning. Pfft. When he didn't continue she prompted him, "...And?"

"They're...different from your everyday people. They're twins. The older one is...not very friendly. You'll like the younger one."

"By not very friendly you mean...?"

"He's pretty cold."

"Okay. What does that have to do with me liking him or not?"

"What do you want me to say? He loves his brother and me. Probably his sister. Besides that, I don't know."

"Sister?"

"Nissa. She lives in Italy with their grandparents."

"They're Italian?"

"Yes." Figures. Aubrey was Italian, too.

"Do they live with their parents?"

"They haven't seen their parents since they were young. You'll have to ask them about that if you want to know more." Pain in the ass.

"What's the younger one like?"

"Kristopher. He's...softer? I mean, he's tough as nails and all but...he's empathetic, forgiving. I don't know."

Uh hu. So one's emotionless and the other is really emotional? Lovely. "What's the other one's name?"

"Nikolas."

I let out a long breath and shrugged. "Here we go..."

"Yep." The light turned green for the sixth time since they stopped. This time Aubrey realized it and drove off. Skye didn't know where they were after a while. They sure as hell weren't in Kansas anymore. They'd left Whitestone and gone through College Point, maybe they were still there? Probably. They definitely weren't in Manhattan. This place wasn't on any of Skye's explorations, though.

"Where are we going?"

"Their house."

"Great." Taking off her cap, she narrowed her eyes at the reflection in the sideview mirror. Of course her hair would be screwed up when she was going to see Aubrey's friends. That was a rule. It wasn't really a matter of what they would think, but she would have felt better if it had looked more presentable. The dark brown would have to look like it had been brushed with a pillow. Hell, it probably had. There wasn't much to brush anyway, her hair was only about four inches long. She redonned the now cold cap as Aubrey parked infront of a white house with a white picket fence. They got out of the car and walked up to the gate. There was a pretty large lawn, and it looked like it ran into the backyard of the house. The walkway was cobblestones, leading up to a big blue door with a wreath. Those little homey ones made out of all the flowers. She bet it was plastic.

Skye half expected a collie to run up to her barking and lead her to a cow trying to give birth. "Is Timmy stuck in a well?"

Aubrey smiled, "I can't wait until you meet them."

At this point, neither could she. She stepped inside the gate after Aubrey, before getting tackled by a huge boulder...or atleast that's what it felt like. The ''boulder'' in question was a harlequin Great Dane, which was licking her face with enthusiasm before it sat on her. Skye took being crushed pretty well, lying there and trying to breathe. A deep voice came out of the dark,

"Ahanu! Come here! Get off her, now!" The Dane immediately ran into the shadows towards the voice, letting Skye breathe again. Focusing her eyes in the dark, she finally saw the figure standing across the lawn. He was shorter than Aubrey by a couple of inches, but still well over six feet. His hair was black as a raven's wing and short, smoothed down except for a few tufts on the side of his head (Aha! So everyone had bad hair days!). Unlike Aubrey, he was broad. Very broad. His skin was slightly pale, but there was evidence of a golden color in sunnier weather. He was wearing light gray pajama pants, a sweatshirt a few shades darker, and flip flops. Ugh, mandals. He was toned, but he looked as if he only worked out either as an after thought or to keep himself in good condition. His eyes were dark, but Skye couldn't see what color in the night.

"Do you plan on getting up or should one of us carry you into the house?" She smiled, then realized she was staring at him. Damn it. He smiled back and flashed white teeth, a boyish grin. He knew she'd been looking. Standing up and walking towards him, Skye extending her hand, "I'm Skye. It's nice to meet you."

He took her hand and shook it, looking a bit surprised. "You too. My brother and I have heard a lot about you. I'm Kris." His hand was large, enveloping hers. He released her and dropped his hand to his side. He looked over her, presumably at Aubrey then back at her. "You like dogs, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We've got a few, and they're all out here somewhere. Aubrey and I are going to head in, but maybe you want to stay out and see the dogs for a few?"

Skye knew they wanted her outside for the few minutes to talk alone or something, but she trusted Aubrey and didn't really care to question the request. She just nodded and watched their backs as they went in the front door, closing it behind them. She whistled for the dogs and heard barking coming far away but closing in fast. The dane next to her thumped his tail in excitement. She knelt beside him and he immediately lowered his head and pressed himself against her, rubbing and whimpering in joyat the attention. A few moments later a smaller shape leapt into her lap and two more danes ran into her, almost knocking her to the floor with their momentum. She lifted the little lump on her legs up for inspection. It was a (surprise, surprise) dane pup. She petted and stroked the other two, one black and the other a charcoal gray. The puppy was fawn colored and wagged its tail like a propellor, wriggling in excitement. Skye sat in the heap of dogs, crooning and cooing at them. She loved dogs.

A deep voice behind her made her freeze. It was Kris' baritone, but different. The tone was full of authority. Cool. Menacing. She stood and turned around only to be confronted by a cool stare. Nikolas looked exactly like Kris in every way, except his eyes. A solid ice blue, like husky eyes. His eyes were so cold they burned. He looked calm and distant, like he was watching everything from the outside. He stood towering over Skye, the same full lips that Kris used to smile were in a grim line across his face. His nose was straight and long, easing in with his sculpted jaw and wide chin. He was shirtless, unlike Kris, wearing only a pair of loose fitting jeans and going barefoot. Yes! No mandals! Weren't his feet cold?His tall and stocky frame was chiseled, noticeable like he worked out, not like his brother's more subtle build. Skye mentally thanked herself for keeping her mouth closed, otherwise she would have drooled everywhere. He cocked an eyebrow at her as he repeated himself, "Who are you?"

His features were slightly different now. No longer undeterminable, but curious. Skye stared into his eyes and fumbled for words before she blinked rapidly, coming out of her trance. "Who are _you?"_

"Who am I?" He smirked, angering Skye by mocking her and being attractive. Made perfect sense.

She glared at him. "That's what I said, didn't I?"

He kept his smirk plastered to his face, "I'm Nikolas. You're Skye right?"

"Yeah." Her voice was clipped, but he seemed to enjoy the fact that he pissed her off. She offered her hand to him, gritting her teeth.

He shook her hand and nodded. She did so as well and he let go, crossing his arms. "Ready to head in?" He indicated the house with his chin.

She nodded and waited for him to start walking. She didn't really want him behind her. "Sure."

"Ladies first." He stepped back, giving her plenty of room.

She sighed, muttering under her breath and started walking up the pathway to the front door. She looked back and he was only a few feet away, smiling before he reached her, crowding her in the doorway. "What are you doing?" She sounded panicked and breathy.

He smiled then, moving closer so she was stuck between him and the cool wood of the door. "I'm just unlocking the door."

There was a click, and Skye let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Having him that close to her had left her scatter brained. She felt like she already knew him. Wild. Reckless. Strong. He knew it. She knew it. Danger rolled off him like heavy cologne. He leaned forward with his gaze locked on hers and she stumbled backwards like a bird before a snake. He slipped his arm around her as she clumsily fell, but his feet were still on the front step and he lost his balance as they fell together. Nik's arm cushioned her landing as his other stopped him from crushing her. Skye looked up at him with wide eyes. His pupils were dilated to small black dots in pools of blue ice. His short hair stuck up all over the place, mussed from falling, and his bare chest pressed down on her warmly.


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys look comfortable." Skye watched Nik's eyes go back to the distant gaze he'd had earlier as soon as Aubrey spoke.

He got off her in a push up motion and gripped the top of her arms, hauling her to her feet. She stepped away from him and turned to see Kris and Aubrey snickering at her. She blushed furiously and glared at them, "We fell."

"In love?" Kristopher's smile wavered as he regarded Skye. She looked from him to Aubrey and cocked an eyebrow, but Nikolas was already answering.

"How could she resist me? No girl can say no to my charm." He slipped an arm around her waist. Looking at him disgustedly she shoved his arm off of her.

"I can say no. Pretty damn easily, too."

"You weren't saying no when we were on the floor."

"We fell."

"I don't recall us stumbling." He smirked sadistically. Aubrey raised his eyebrows at Skye and she flushed scarlet under that look. The corners of his mouth quirked into a smile and Kris started beaming. What the hell?

"I only stumbled because you were crowding me."

"You never told me to move."

"I didn't think I needed to when you said you were only unlocking the god damned door." She sounded pissed. Kristopher and Aubrey glanced at eachother before heading out of the room, leaving Nik and Skye to quarrel amongst themselves.

"I did unlock the door. You were just looking at me. I decided to scare you into going inside."

"Oh, I was so terrified by your man tits." Actually, she had been pretty nervous...not that he needed to know that.

"All muscle. You should know that. It _was_ touching you. Did you like that?"

Her eyes narrowed. She answered curtly, "No."

"I think you did."

"I didn't. Contain your ego before the universe bounces off its axis and revolves around it."

He ignored her comment, leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest. "So, why did you get scared?"

She shrugged. He didn't need to know. It wasn't his business.

"Don't like to be touched?" He murmured the question softly.

Skye looked into his eyes. She thought she should have been scared, but she was intrigued. She had never seen eyes that color before. His gaze was solid then, serious and wondering. The look in them was calculating, like she was a smudge on his favorite shirt. Dimly her conscience told her to back away slowly. Instead she took about half of a step forward. Nikolas watched her intently, but didn't move. She was rolling his question around in her head. It hit so close to home that for a moment she was terrified he knew more about her than he let on. She shook her head, sending the thoughts away. Nikolas cocked a black eyebrow at her. He looked genuinely interested in why, and she couldn't tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey jumped when Skye ran into the room. Her eyes were wide and he furrowed his brow, giving her a questioning glance. She shook her head, nothing. He turned his attention back to the television. Kristopher hadn't looked away. His midnight blue gaze was glued to the movie, _Super Troopers_. Aubrey wasn't surprised. In the current scene a curvacious was leaning on the hood of a sports car while one of the troopers groped and kissed her. He grinned.

Skye walked over to the couch and sat down on the floor infront of Aubrey, leaning back against his legs. He ran a hand through her short blonde hair, messing it even more. She smiled and watched the movie.

A few minutes passed before Nikolas walked into the room. He glanced first at his brother, then at Aubrey and Skye. He walked to the couch and pushed Kristopher over more before crumpling onto the couch, snuggling down comfortably. Skye rolled her eyes before realizing she'd been staring at him again. He smirked smugly and his eyebrows shot up at her. Damn him. She glared and turned back to the movie. Aubrey draped his leg over her stomach and legs protectively. She put her arms around his calf and leaned her head on his knee, taking comfort in the contact.

Once the movie ended, Skye started stretching and slid down on the floor to lay out. Aubrey and Kris stood up and stretched next. Skye watch their muscles ripple as they strained to work out the kinks from sitting for so long. Nikolas rolled off the couch in a heap before stretching out, bones cracking. He stood up and sat down on the couch again. Skye curled into a ball and continued watching Kris as he finished stretching and reclaimed his seat. He saw where her gaze was directed and smiled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She tucked her chin down behind her forearms as she lay on her stomach, her cheeks reddening slightly as she grinned. Aubrey watched the exchange between the two, then smirked evilly.

"Truth or dare, Kris?"

Kris turned his attention to Aubrey, his face blank except for a phantom smile. "Dare."

"I dare you...to kiss Skye," Red crept up Skye's neck as anger began to leak out. Aubrey added quickly, "On the cheek."

Shrugging, Kris slid off the couch onto his knees and planted a peck on Skye's cheek. He leaned back against the couch. Skye noticed that Kris' abs were more pronounced when he sat. She turned a glare on Aubrey. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He mock glared back at her, smiling.

She smiled sweetly. "I dare you to kiss Nikolas." She said softly, turning her innocent smile to the nonchalant Nikolas. Aubrey's eyes widened slightly. He stepped over to the victim and bent over him. When he was almost close enough to plant the kiss, Nikolas' foot shot out and sent Aubrey stumbling back. The look he gave to Aubrey was less than friendly, suggesting he would eviscerate his best friend if he went through with it.

Skye doubted Nikolas would really hurt Aubrey, but she didn't know if it was him looking out of those blue eyes at the moment. The look chilled her. There was nothing in them. She should have been used to it by now, that was his "normal" face. There was no doubt in her mind that look sent people running, that the emptiness in there was scarier than any level of hate or anger that could be expressed. Why? She knew he could hurt someone without batting an eye, that he'd sleep like a baby that night. He wouldn't look back on it, he wouldn't revel in power or pleasure from making pain, he would just do it and be done with it.

Okay, so Aubrey was out of the game. It was Nikolas' turn. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Skye tilted her chin at him defiantly, managing to look haughty through a sleepy gaze.

"Lay on the floor and let Kris and I cover you in either pudding or jello."

"Alright. Jello." Nikolas smirked and left, returning with assorted colors of the quivering dessert. He scooped a handful out and tossed a container to Kris. Skye lay back and jumped as the cold substance touched her neck. They finished smearing it on her to her satisfaction and she sat up indignantly. "Truth or dare, Kris?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She quirked an eyebrow at him flirtatiously.

Kris grinned, "Nope."

"Hmm...I see..." Nikolas watched them intently. Skye felt his gaze burn over her face. She ignored him.

Kris turned to his twin, "Truth-"

"Dare." Nikolas was staring at Skye and his voice came out in a growl.

Kris and Aubrey exhanged a look and smirked, enjoying the game too much. "Kiss Skye."

Skye glared at Kris and opened her mouth to protest when Nikolas slid to the floor, his eyes locked on her. She felt like prey as he stalked her on his knees, sitting back on his heels when he was a few inches from her. Skye braced herself to move back, "Nik." It was meant as a warning but came out like a whimper.

He reached out and took two handfuls of her sweatshirt, bringing her to him. Dimly she realized she was in his lap and bit her lip, her eyes rolling up to look into that ice gaze. Leaning forward, he stopped when his lips were barely an inch from hers and murmured, "Just say no."

She didn't say anything. Remembering her two other friends in the room, her face burned. When she was silent for a few moments, Nikolas captured her mouth with his. He ran a hand up her side then spanned it over her throat, sliding it onto her neck so he could hold her still at the new assault on her mouth. He noted the fact that he was introducing her into a world of utter embarassment. When they stopped, Aubrey and Kris would never leave her be. He smiled at the thought. The only reason they could bother her over this was if she let them. It was only truth or dare. Skye pulled back and he let her, massaging the back of her neck, urging her to continue. She whispered her refusal softly, but he heard it and released her. She slipped off her perch on his lap and back to the floor. He leaned back and smiled lazily. Skye burst out laughing and was followed by Kris and Aubrey. Nikolas arched an eyebrow in a silent question.

Skye crawled over to him and ran her finger down the side of his mouth and over his chin. Goosebumps sprang up from his body and his breath hitched. Then she held her finger up into his line of vision. There was red and green goop on her small hand. He touched his face and came away with more of the stuff. He looked down at his body, covered in a light sheen of sticky juice and small clumps of the substance. He furrowed his brow and looked from himself to Skye before realization dawned on him. The jello. He smiled at Skye and took her hand then licked the jello off her finger.

"Yum."

All four of them broke into a new chorus of laughter at that, Skye blushing through it all. Or was she red from laughing? Nikolas hadn't released her hand yet. When she looked at him her eyes were half closed, evidence of her exhaustion.

She hadn't slept in three days, and was too exhausted to resist sleep even if she wanted to. Nikolas took in her weary posture and tugged on her hand. She made a small protest as she reluctantly scooted closer, propelled by his strong grip. She decided he was behaving himself, which was more than she had hoped for. Leaning her head on his arm, she felt warmth wash over her. A sense of security. Drowsily, she kept her eyes open. She yawned. Incoherent words traveled in and out of her hearing, not enough to form a sentence. Eventually, she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Aubrey sat in the twin's kitchen, lazing in a chair at the table. Kristopher sat up on the counter. The clock on the wall clicked with each second. Tick-tick-tick. Awkward silence. Tick-tick-tick. Awkward silence. Aubrey knew which one he preferred to listen to. T

Kris looked up after a few more minutes, first staring into space then looking into Aubrey's black empty gaze. "So...does Nik...he, um...does he...?"

"_You're _his brother. Not me." That was mature.

"But...He's Nik."

"He's still entitled to liking someone."

"Yeah, but come on. He never picks anyone. Girls fall all over themselves for him, and he doesn't seem the least bit interested, or if he is, it's not long enough to form a relationship."

"Well, maybe this time will be different."

"She seems cool, Aubrey; I don't want to see what she's like when Nik is done with her. You know what I mean? She's too sweet for him."

Aubrey snorted at that, but didn't answer right away. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and worried a nail. When he did speak, his voice was soft. "Skye can take care of herself. Truthfully, I'd be more worried about Nik since nothing's really going on between them-"

"Yet," Kris cut in.

"-And Skye doesn't seem that interested."

"Oh, she doesn't?"

Aubrey's brow wrinkled, his eyes puzzled. "No," But he didn't sound too sure.

Kristopher hopped off the counter and started walking out of the room. Aubrey followed, stopping next to his friend in the doorway of the living room. The scene before them looked like something out of a care bear advertisement.

Skye was curled up against Nik, her head resting on his chest and one of her arms curling over his shoulder, around his neck. Nikolas had an arm around her waist, holding her as they slept. Their legs were tangled together, their faces in angelic repose.

"They look so innocent," Kris said softly.

Then Skye stirred, frowning in her sleep. Aubrey moved to go to her, but Kris put an arm out, stopping him. When she started to squirm, Aubrey watched with concern. Skye always had nightmares.

Nik's eyes flicked open. Aubrey and Kris watched him look on impassively, but then he pulled her closer, murmured to her sleeping form and stroked her cheek. She cried out, and Nik said her name softly. "Skye," he held her face, shook her gently, "Skye."

Skye's eyes opened, wide and panicked. She gasped when she saw Nik, then realized who it was. She whimpered and he just held her, looking into her eyes. She bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Nik just pulled her closer, hugging her. "Don't be."

Her hands fisted into the front of his shirt. Nik kissed her forehead. That made her eyes widen and she whipped her head up, looking at him. He smiled gently and leaned down, brushing her lips with his. She froze; not saying anything, not moving. He pulled her against him and she pressed back against him stiffly.

"Stop it," Nikolas whispered, his hand rubbing her back. She relaxed, little by little, then they both closed their eyes.

Aubrey turned to Kris, eyebrows raised. They were both shocked, stunned, amazed. Quietly they headed back to the kitchen, and Aubrey whispered furiously.

"Did you see that! Did you _see _that!"

"That was...different." Kris said blandly, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. His fingers traced over the round wooden table, idly twirling a spiral pattern on the oak. Aubrey watched quietly, mouth set thoughtfully.

"That was interesting, in a frightening way." Aubrey continued.

Kris smiled, staring down at the table. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking at Aubrey. "I think we should try a bit of match making,"

"I think we're too late."

"I think you should stop talking about Skye and I," Nik drawled, walking into the room. He leaned a hip on the counter, folding his arms over his chest and leveling his gaze on Aubrey and Kris.

Both guys jumped, unaware of Nik's presence until that moment. He just watched them.

"You shouldn't spy on people, you know."

"We weren't."

Nik quirked an eyebrow, then smiled. "Don't worry your pretty little heads about match making or Skye."

Aubrey watched his friend critically. "Why not?"

Nikolas caught Aubrey's gaze, and for once his eyes didn't look like a flat picture. You didn't look at him and just see eyes, didn't see just how far gone on everyone he was. His eyes looked like an ice storm. Shaken, wild and excited. He smiled and looked wistful.

"Because I'm going to be worrying about her."

"What do you mean?"

Nik was never one for subtlety or beating around the bush. He looked at his brother and his friend, saying, "I like her, I want her, and she's mine."

"You're talking about her like she's an object, Nik." Kris watched his twin, waiting for a reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. Nik shook his head, hopped up onto the counter and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't help what it sounds like. I don't know how to put it into better words. I told you I want her, and I do. And she's mine in the way that if someone even looks at her wrong I'm going to bite his fucking head off."

Most people would be emotional when they said they were going to kill someone. Angry, maybe. Nik said it like he was talking about today's weather. Aubrey and Kris didn't say anything, just watched silently as Nik hopped off the counter and walked back to the living room.

A few more moments of silence passed, then Aubrey spoke up. "Well, then. I'm going to bed."

"Me, too." Kris stood and so did Aubrey. At the foot of the stairs Aubrey cast a look over his shoulder. "D'ya think they'll be okay together?"

Kris was quiet for a beat, then he smiled and nodded. "I think they'll be great together."


	6. Chapter 6

Nikolas walked into the dark living room, watching Skye's sleeping form. He knelt down and scooped her up, laying her on the couch. She jolted awake, sitting up sharply so that her head slammed into Nik's face. He grunted and let go of her, pressing his arm to his nose.

"Oh! Shit!" She scrambled up, standing on the couch and holding Nik's arm, pulling at his wrist.

He growled and the sound came out like a gurgle. Blood leaked out from behind his arm. Skye bit her lip and winced. Nik pulled away, "I'm fine!"

He was obviously not fine, and Skye grabbed him again, pulling his hand away from his face. "Nik, let me see it."

"Aggggggggggggggggggghhhhh!"

"Nik, come on. I promise I won't touch it," He eventually lowered his arm and Skye watched the blood dribble heavily down his face, gulping. She put one hand on his shoulder for balance, then reached another tentative hand out, making him growl once more. She ignored him and very gently touched his nose. His lips tightened, but he didn't say anything, so she felt along his nose with a firmer hand. He yanked himself away and she lost her balance, falling forward.

Nikolas shot back toward her, catching her and holding her against him. Skye looked at his face and reached her hands up to softly wipe the blood away. He just watched her, not flinching. There was a small gash on his cheek, blood spilling out of that as well. "Nik, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

He was watching her quietly, his gaze piercing. There was a plop, plop and blood fell onto Skye's cheek. She went to wipe it away, but before she could, Nik licked it off. That made her pause, touching her moistened cheek. Her eyes widened slightly, but Nikolas just pinned Skye's gaze with his heated one.

Then he crushed her against him, kissing her hard. She responded, burying her hands in his coarse dark hair, kissing back with tongue and teeth. She tasted Nik's blood, hot and metallic, then her own as he tugged at her lip with his teeth, nicking her.

Skye felt her legs tugged out from under her as Nik pushed her down into the couch, easing her back into the cushions. She felt his body pressing against hers, hot and hard.

"Skye," He breathed her name against her neck.

Then reality crashed down on her like a sledgehammer. She didn't know this boy. She wasn't his girlfriend. She wasn't about to fuck a complete stranger. And she probably just broke his nose. Alarm bells went off in her head. Skye pushed at Nik's shoulders, but his grip tightened and he pulled her closer, nuzzling her jawline. She panicked.

"Nikolas! Nikolas, get off." She dug her nails into his shoulders, but he didn't let go. He did, however, pull back and look at her.

He was flushed, panting. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know you."

"So?" Her eyes narrowed. "You know I don't mean it like that."

"Actually, no, I don't know that. I don't know anything about you."

"Can you try to?"

The question was so odd, so not something a guy would say to a girl he just met and wanted to fuck. It almost caught Skye off guard. Almost. But she was never vulnerable. She refused to be.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Don't play a fucking game. Tell me why."

Nikolas glared at her, and she glared right back. His lips tightened angrily, and his eyes looked hurt behind the icy exterior. Skye's expression softened. Her hands rubbed along his broad shoulders, soothing him. He relaxed a bit, the tight rigidness he held himself in melting away as Skye scooted closer, wrapped her arms around his neck. Nik smiled and cupped her hips in his hands, meeting her as she leaned forward, kissing her softly. Skye felt the touch, and knew he wasn't used to being gentle with anything.

"We can try to get to know eachother."

His grin broadened, flashing white teeth. "Good."

He hoisted her up and she yelped. "You're going to drop me, I'm too heavy."

"Have you looked at me? I'm not gonna drop a little thing like you."

"I'm not little." Skye sniffed.

"Uh hu," Nik answered absentmindedly, carrying her up the stairs. She expected to be brought into Nik's bedroom, dragged into his cave and held captive. She was surprised when the door he kicked open revealed Aubrey's sleeping form. The mattress dipped under Skye's weight as she was unceremoniously dropped next to Aubrey, who only grumbled in his sleep.

Across the room was another bed, that one holding Kris. Nik dropped on top of his brother, rolled to the other side of the bed on his back, and draped arms and legs over his sibling. Kris didn't seem to mind and shifted toward Nik. They lay with their heads next to eachother and closed their eyes.

Skye was used to sharing a bed with Aubrey. They were like brother and sister. So, when he growled and put an arm around her, yanking her down next to him, she only smiled and cuddled closer. Soon they were both asleep.

A few hours later, Skye woke up and slipped out of the bed. She tip toed to the door, but Nik's voice cut through the dark. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"No." With that she slipped out of the room and walked towards the stairs. She didn't hear the door open behind her and yelped when Nik plowed into her, tackling her to the floor. The momentum tumbled them down the stairs. They screamed and grunted with each impact until they lay in a panting heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're a retard." Skye said, then they both laughed.

Nik got up and left her, calling over his shoulder. "Kitchen. Now."

Rubbing her tailbone, Skye limped after him. He didn't seem to hurt at all. The bastard.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not anymore. Hmm. Vanilla or chocolate?"

"For what?"

"Awesome. Do you know how to cook?"

"A bit," Skye admitted, walking voer to the freezer and rummaging around for ice. "Why?"

"I'm hungry," Nik pouted, looking at her hopefully.

Skye sighed and rolled her eyes, "What do you want to eat?"


End file.
